


Bela Lugosi's Dead

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not these mopey old creatures who live in castles... there are also those of us who like to flat together in really small countries like New Zealand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bela Lugosi's Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Download** : (53MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/34t15w7gwcswirc/Bela_Lugosi%27s_Dead_-_Dogstar.avi) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/amsbb8) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/1N247-Cuba/Bela_Lugosis_Dead_-_Dogstar.html)

**Streaming** : [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/154273999)

[Bela Lugosi's Dead](https://vimeo.com/154273999) from [Dogstar](https://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password: bigkumara**

Subtitles:[.srt file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/gogbim)

**Music:** Bela Lugosi's Dead by CHVRCHES

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips copyright of their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
